


Невеста военного времени

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Ирука правда не ожидал, что именно Какаши будет вести себя странно из-за свадьбы Наруто.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 52





	Невеста военного времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604872) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Зеркало на фикбуке: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9435959

Проблема отношений, которые начинаются в экстремальных ситуациях в том, что они неполные. Ирука был благодарен, ведь в разъяренном грохоте вечной войны все эти ужасные годы он мог опереться на Какаши, положиться на его непоколебимую храбрость и редкие, но прекрасные улыбки. Ируке было достаточно быть рядом с ним, неважно как, и ему казалось безумно жадным просить о большем. Ирука, сирота, практически никто, он умел довольствоваться тем, что ему достается за просто так, и знал, что лучше не стремиться к большему.

Однако война закончилась, и Какаши вел себя как-то странно.

***

Это началось две недели назад после того как Ирука с покрасневшими глазами, все еще переполненный нежностью принес в башню Хокаге поздний ужин и новости о просьбе Наруто.

— Мне стоит послать АНБУ, чтобы они отомстили за твое очерствевшее сердце, Ирука-сэнсэй? — поинтересовался Какаши, одетый в черную униформу и, что смотрелось нелепо, в бронежилет. АНБУ за дверью медленно страдальчески вздохнул.

Ирука рассмеялся.

— Нет, нет, прости, просто… Наруто попросил меня быть отцом на его свадьбе с Хинатой. Ты можешь в это поверить?

— В то, что Хьюги позволили Хинате-химэ выйти замуж за Наруто? Нет, — Какаши шутит, но, подумав, он уже мягче шепчет, — Поздравляю, Сэнсэй.

А потом, что же…

Долгие годы преподавания помогли Ируке отточить особый навык — бросок обуви в дверь, которая открывалась в самый неподходящий момент.

И все было _хорошо_. Все всегда было хорошо, но позже, когда они ели холодное бенто, и, да простит их Третий, постелили на пол в кабинете церемониальную мантию хокаге, как скатерть для пикника, Какаши спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?

Ирука, который весь обеденный перерыв слушал очередные аргументы Шикамару за то, чтобы преподавать в Академии согласно методу Монтессори и чтобы преподаватели Академии не так сильно контролировали детей, жуя большую гёдзу со свининой, уточнил:

— О чем именно?

Какаши пожал плечами. В свете луны его плечи все еще раздражали своим великолепием.

— О, ну, обо всей этой ситуации с Наруто и… _Свадьбой_.

Ирука подумал о Наруто, об острых локтях, о вспотевшем, испачканном лице, о растрепанных светлых волосах, о том какой он всегда был громкий, ужасный и на удивление обаятельный, и почти задохнулся от смеха.

— Нет, — улыбаясь, признался Ирука. — Кажется словно это все предназначается для кого-то другого, понимаешь?

— Понятно, — ответил Какаши, и молчал остаток вечера.

— Уверен, что не хочешь остаться на ночь у меня? — позже спросил Ирука, старательно используя чистящие дзюцу, которые он выучил с годами, пытаясь убрать с мантии самые ужасные пятна.

— Нет, — ответил Какаши. Его голос был переполнен грустью, и АНБУ со срочным сообщение появился в окне раньше, чем Ирука успел спросить, что не так.

***

По правде говоря, несмотря на свою жизнь, а может как раз таки из-за нее, Какаши не зацикливался на своем настроении. Какаши был застенчивее и гораздо серьезнее, чем казался, но что важнее всего, на него всегда можно было положиться, он был опорой Конохи, и, к счастью и к гордости для Ируки, Какаши был еще много каким, но это слишком личное и о таком неловко говорить вслух. Ирука всегда любил деревню и ее жителей, и он с трепетом думал о том, что ими сейчас руководит Какаши, с гордостью наблюдал за тем, как каменщики высекают на горе красивые черты лица Какаши.

Что бы там не задело Какаши на той неделе в полумраке офиса после рабочего дня, это уже было забыто к четвергу, когда Хатаке появился в самой младшей группе пре-генинов Ируки за пять минут до обеденного перерыва. Какаши появился в вихре весенних зеленых листьев, и когда они опали на пол, все увидели Какаши в церемониальной мантии и шляпе.

— Йоу, — бросил Какаши ошеломленной группе детей. Ирука театрально закатил глаза.

В кабинете тут же воцарился ад. Ирука подумал, что если бы Гаара в деревне Песка пришел бы в группу пятилетних детей, они бы оробели и с благоговением замолчали. Однако маленькие монстры Ируки вскочили со своих мест и побежали к Какаши, смешавшись в одну большую кричащую кучу, размахивающую разноцветными липкими руками.

Ирука подумал, что происходящее говорит само за себя о том, как Коноха растит своих детей, о том, что их любимый Шестой Хокаге, самый молодой, мудрый и самый ранимый из всех был абсолютно бесстрашен. Дети столпились вокруг голеней Какаши, кто-то требовал, чтобы его подняли на руки, кто-то просто радостно стоял рядом, но почти каждый пытался схватиться за его мантию.

— Хокаге-сама, а зачем именно вы сюда пришли? — достаточно громко спросил Ирука, чтобы его голос было слышно на фоне двадцати пяти одновременно болтающих детей.

Какаши, с чьей руки свешивался ребенок из клана Инузука, выглядел как сама невинность.

— Неужели старый ниндзя не может поинтересоваться следующим поколением? — парировал Какаши и, снова поворачиваясь к проказникам Ируки, спросил: — Итак, кто из вас будет охранять меня в АНБУ?

От последующих пронзительных визгов можно было оглохнуть.

В конце концов, с помощью четырех ассистентов преподавателей и самого мягкого и в тоже время угрожающего тона голоса Ируки, удалось разогнать всех на обед, хотя, судя по возмущенным лицам детей, у Ируки после обеда будут неприятности.

— Тебя надо опасаться, — осуждающе сказал Ирука, наблюдая как Какаши отбрасывает шляпу и скидывает робу. Он мгновенно изменился — из Шестого Хокаге стал просто Какаши, Какаши Ируки, добрым, настоящим и до которого можно было дотронуться.

Сегодня Какаши Ируки абсолютно не раскаивался в содеянном, это было заметно по блеску его глаза. Такое Ирука видел уже не раз.

— У меня свободный полдень, — сообщил Какаши, протягивая руку. — Пойдем.

Ирука машинально переплел их пальцы.

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? — переспросил Ирука, потому что даже если Какаши не истощал себя постоянным использованием шарингана, Какаши все равно не жалел себя. Он окружил себя только самым необходимым, а все остальное время щедро тратил на других. Если у Какаши свободный полдень, то…

— Я слышу, как в твоей голове крутятся шестеренки, так что хватит, — Какаши прыгнул к окну кабинета, таща Ирука за собой. — Это приказ.

Они спрыгнули с подоконника под яркое белое полуденное солнце и бесконечное лазурное небо.

— Только если это приказ, — рассмеялся Ирука.

Ирука и Какаши пришли на поляну, спрятанную за рощей около реки, где тонкие ветви деревьев переплетались между собой, создавая купол из зеленных весенних листьев. Там тихо журчала вода, пахло чащей леса, глиной, и все вокруг дышало невероятной жизнью. Среди деревьев было прохладно даже в такой жаркий день и Ирука, довольно прижав Какаши к траве, стянул с него маску и медленно и нежно поцеловал его, надеясь, что Какаши поймет Ируку и все, что он почему-то еще не решался сказать вслух.

— Ты важен для меня, — начал Какаши. Положив ладонь на щеку Ируки, он добавил до странного резко: — Ты же знаешь, да?

Ирука хотел улыбнуться и сказать «конечно я знаю», но не мог, когда в горле застрял ком, а в груди пульсировала острая, сладкая боль. Ирука убеждал себя, что ему достаточно быть просто рядом с Какаши, а желать большего означало проявлять жадность, эгоизм, потому что это невозможно. Иногда Ирука просыпался посреди ночи из-за веса руки Какаши на его талии, чувствуя себя как переполненная до краев чашка, чувствуя, что хочет закрыть их в своей маленькой квартире, чтобы ни с кем не делить Какаши. Однако Какаши прежде всего принадлежал деревне, потом по большей части самому себе, и Ирука не мог кому-то позволить присвоить себе Какаши — в особенности себе.

Однако Какаши в тени деревьев почему-то выглядел таким потерянным, когда внимательно рассматривал лицо Ируки, на что тот лишь кивнул, не в силах ничего сказать из-за огромных чувств, и прижался лицом к его плечу.

В конце концов Ирука опоздал на послеобеденную тренировку с оружием, после которой четыре ассистента, кажется, никогда не оправятся, и Какаши было абсолютно не жаль.

***

Воспоминания о войне все еще призраками преследовали шиноби, так что если шиноби вообще женились, то женились молодыми — поспешно, легкомысленно, но в тоже время с благодарностью.

Наруто, сияя, смотрел в свое будущее с Хинатой с предвкушением, из-за которого Ирука тут же чувствовал себя старым, одиноким. Его так сильно переполняли чувства, что ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то из его нынешних учеников вел себя так же ужасно, как и Наруто в свое время, чтобы Ирука мог без зазрения совести накричать на него. Но горькая правда была в том, что даже если среди генинов прятался еще один засранец уровня Бог, у Ируки было слишком много дел, чтобы просто так все отбросить и гоняться за ним по деревне. Надо было сделать свадебные кимоно, должным образом их украсить, спланировать банкет, обновить список семей, и что гораздо серьезнее — попытаться понять, сошел ли с ума Хокаге.

После того дня в роще, после того как Ирука жадно, искренне целовал лицо и горло Какаши, поведение Какаши _не поддавалось объяснению_.

Днем Какаши бесспорно идеально выполнял свой долг главы деревни и с характерной ему невозмутимостью бесконечными часами с любовью мучал Наруто перед свадьбой. Однако как только с наступлением вечера исчезали дневные обязанности и гул, Какаши превращался в того, кого Ирука уже успел позабыть: в неловкого Какаши, такого далекого и недоступного.

Когда Какаши оставался на ужин, он или ковырялся в тарелке, или ел так, словно выполнял свой долг, как и любой другой джонин Конохи. В такие моменты Ирука начинал говорить сам, чтобы заполнить эту неловкую тишину. Ирука рассказывал о своих студентах или о собрании преподавателей, которое почти сразу превратилось в хаос, невероятно скучно описывал в общих чертах как теперь надо оформлять документы о завершенных миссиях чуунинов. По большей части Ирука говорил о Наруто, потому что эта одна из немногих тем, которая вызывала хоть какую-то реакцию у Какаши. Ирука говорил о том, как Хьюга готовили _три_ свадебных кимоно для Хинаты («Потому что для каждой стадии церемонии нужно разное кимоно», — болтал он), но не упомянул ничего о том, что он и Наруто расплакались, когда в ЗАГСЕ престарелый работник вернул им фамильные печати. Ирука рассказывал как они с Наруто и Хинатой обедали в раменной, как мило было смотреть на то, как Наруто смеется рядом с тем, кого любит, как невероятно было наблюдать за тем, как из вспыльчивого, одинокого ребенка Наруто вырос в мужчину, которым гордилась вся Коноха и который заставлял краснеть Хинату Хьюга.

На третий день откровенной странной тишины, Какаши внезапно заговорил, когда Ирука был в шаге от того чтобы разбить тарелку с рисом об его голову.

— Так ты не против свадьбы.

Ирука смутился, когда перед глазами пронеслись воспоминаниях о всех тех случаях, когда Наруто взахлеб плакал.

— Я… Конечно нет! Они так сильно любят друг друга, — наконец, ответил Ирука, и после паузы добавил. — И если Хината не выйдет за него замуж, я не знаю кто тогда это сделает.

— Тогда ты в целом не против свадьбы, — медленно предположил Какаши.

Ируке казалось, что он попал в какое-то гендзюцу.

— С чего бы мне быть против свадьбы?

— Понятно, — с тоской подытожил Какаши. Он отодвинулся от стола, положил обратно кусочек темпуры и продолжил: — Тогда, наверное, дело во мне.

Ирука понял, что держит палочки, как нож. Или охрана Какаши из АНБУ, которая явно была лишней, понятия не имела как часто Ирука искренне хотел убить Какаши, или им просто было все равно. Оба варианта были похожи на правду, учитывая, что Какаши был главой их отряда и годами тренировал их.

— _О чем ты_ говоришь? — с мольбой в голосе спросил Ирука.

Какаши не ответил. Какаши даже не посмотрел, просто неественно замер, наполовину поднявшись на ноги. На его лице было лишь безразличие, от которого поташнивало. Но Ирука видел, как напряжены его красивые мускулистые руки, как его плечи скованы злостью. Когда злость Какаши достигала предела, когда его переполняла ярость, и когда исчезала надежда, воздух вокруг него дрожал словно перед грозой. Сейчас кожу Ируки, словно предупреждая, покалывало электричество.

Для Ируки не трогать Какаши было сложно, всегда было сложно его не трогать, ведь Ирука так часто через прикосновения выражал свое беспокойство — сначала он целовал сбитые коленки самых маленьких генинов, а после сжимал плечи уже давно выпустившихся учеников, которые были слишком взрослыми чтобы бежать на встречу Ируки-сэнсею и требовать, чтобы он их обнял. С Какаши все было хуже, почти безнадежно, но Ирука годами тренировался держать себя в руках, ничего не требовать, принимать все с благодарностью, крепко и сдержанно сжимать пальцы на своих коленях, вместо того чтобы, положив руку на грудь Какаши, услышать биение его сердца.

Когда Ируке удалось снова заговорить, он услышал как дрожал его голос.

— Скажи мне, что не так? — спросил Ирука, пытаясь не умолять. Ирука всегда старался не вести себя нелепо, слишком сильно не давать волю своим чувствам, _усложняя_ все, чтобы не было неловкости. — Я знаю, ты о многом не можешь мне рассказать, я многого, наверное, не пойму, но…

— Кто мы друг другу, Сэнсэй? — внезапно перебил Какаши. Он был невероятно спокоен, словно неестественное затишье перед торнадо.

Ирука внезапно почувствовал как горят щеки, в то время как его ступни все еще были холодными. Ирука старался не обдумывать слишком часто этот вопрос, всегда отмахивался от него, прежде чем эти мысли успевали когтями и зубами впиться в него. Ирука не мог на него ответить, ведь он не мог разобраться в себе, у него никогда не хватало смелости, может наглости как-то назвать то, что происходило между ним и Какаши. С самого начала, когда Какаши, каждым своим движением словно спрашивая разрешение, пододвинулся ближе, и до сих пор Ирука на каждый вопрос сказанный или не сказанный вслух отвечал просто « _да_ ».

— Я… Мы друзья, — ответил Ирука, сразу осознав как глупо это прозвучало, но его жадность до Какаши и небольшая одержимость, заставили добавить, — мы важны друг другу.

Ирука называл «друзьями» своих знакомых, коллег, с которыми он мало общался, всех, кому связь Ируки и Какаши покажется слишком личной, даже если Ирука не будет особо вдаваться в подробности. В этом и была суть проблемы, связанной с Какаши и со всем, что его окружало — рядом с ним все становилось невероятным, нереальным, слишком большим и сложным, слишком важным и все это никак нельзя было связать со старым скучным учителем.

Какаши выдохнул.

— О… Это же вроде были мои слова, нет?

Ирука рассматривал свои сжатые побелевшие костяшки рук. Ирука чувствовал себя униженными, чувствовал странную боль из-за всего происходящего, из-за Какаши и всего, что тот сделал за неделю. Ирука почувствовал слабость, как будто любой его ответ сейчас будет неверным, словно голос Какаши ножом полоснул по старой ране внутри. Если Какаши жалел о своих словах, Ирука хотел, чтобы он честно сказал об этом, чтобы Какаши быстро и безболезненно убил его. Так Какаши бы поступил со своим противником, а значит это меньшее, что он мог сделать для Ируки.

И так как Ирука мог честно сказать только про себя, он прохрипел:

— _Да_ , и ты тоже важен мне, ты сам знаешь, — но даже это не смогло передать всей правды, всех тех чувств, что переполняли Ируку.

Важно, чтобы ученики запомнили пути чакры и в нужный момент это всплыло в их памяти. Важно было смириться с тем, что может Ирука и делал то, за что Какаши не сможет его простить, он ошибался сам того не понимая и этого уже не исправить.

Какаши из мрачного затишья перед бурей стал чем-то менее опасным, но в тоже время все таким несчастным.

— Если ты больше так не думаешь, или вовсе никогда так не думал, — заставив себя, нерешительно продолжил Ирука, — просто скажи мне… Я хочу, чтобы ты просто…

— Это не так, — хрипло уже без злости перебил Какаши, поднимая взгляд на Ируку. Какаши выглядел уставшим, но искренним, и Ирука понял, что Шестой Хокаге может только так выразить свои чувства. — Прости. Я был, я и сейчас… — Какаши немного дрожащими руками накрыл руки сэнсея, — Простите, сэнсэй.

Глаза Какаши так странно блестели, что Ируке показалось, что он и Какаши едва сохраняли равновесие на краю опасной пропасти, малейший толчок и все бы разрушилось.

Появление АНБУ в его квартире, которые быстро позвали Какаши для выполнения какого-то срочного дела, было сродни благословению, правда.

***

Позже Ирука, вспоминая о моменте, когда он решил спросить Наруто о своей личной жизни, подумает, что это было лучшее решение. И как только Ирука это поймет ему станет очень грустно.

— Ты заметил, что Какаши-сэнсэй какой-то… Странный? — спросил Ирука.

Наруто посмотрел на Ируку с таким вопросом в взгляде, что сэнсэй понял, что надо пояснить.

— Ну, знаешь. Просто в последнее время, — добавил Ирука, — он… Странно себя ведет.

— Вы всерьез спрашиваете меня ведет ли себя Какаши-сэнсэй _странно_? — медленно переспросил Наруто, как будто пытался подыграть Ируке, но в тоже время всерьез задумывался о то, а не ударился ли сэнсэй головой.

— Я бы даже сказал «более странно, чем обычно», — поправил себя Ирука.

Наруто и Ирука гуляли по одному из новых районов Конохи — тут еще было мало людей, не все дома были достроены, и все вокруг было зеленым. Хината дала короткий, но ёмкий список того, что должно было быть в их будущем доме, и кучу других поручений связанных с семьей и свадьбой, так что Наруто, у которого не было никаких предпочтений касательно их будущего дома, но было нежелание заниматься этим в одиночку, пришел к столу, где выдавали миссии, и с жалостью смотрел на Ируку, пока тот не оторвался от работы и не сказал: «Хорошо, хорошо, я пойду с тобой!».

— Ужасный вопрос, — пожаловался Наруто. — С тех пор как мне исполнилось 12, Какаши-сэнсей вел себя странно по 101 причине. Все, что приходит в голову, когда думаешь о странностях, все связано с Какаши-сэнсэем, — Наруто замолк, — то есть, если вы конечно не хотите сказать, что _вам_ кажется, что Какаши-сэнсэй ведет себя странно.

Ирука искоса рассматривал шпаргалку Хинаты и фотографии дома, которые были вывешены на окнах агентства по недвижимости: окна в доме выходили на юг, внутри была изысканно украшенная гостинная, и крышу недавно еще раз укрепили, чтобы она смогла выдержать то, как безумные джоунины возвращались домой, игнорируя лестницы и дороги для обычных людей.

— Какаши такой… Апатичный, — наконец, произнес Ирука. — Вот этот вроде неплохой, да?

— Тут странная ванная, странной формы и кафель странного цвета, — пожаловался Наруто, прежде чем продолжить. — Если Какаши-сэнсэй и правда хандрит, то в этом виноваты только вы, Ирука-сэнсэй.

Ванная была квадратной, кафель серый. Наруто сошел с ума.

— Нормальная ванная, — возразил Ирука, уже представляя горшки с цветами на окнах, и повсюду книги и одеяла. Это был бы хороший первый дом — вдалеке от шумных главных улиц и давления ожиданий старшей семьи, от настороженных взглядов вездесущего клана Хьюга. — И как я могу быть виноват в том, что _Какаши_ хандрит?

— Какаши-сэнсэй ненавидит чувства и в целом у него хорошо получается быть бесчувственным, — сообщил Наруто, но, видя что Ирука не понимает, добавил, — но с вами он ведет себя странно… Я стараюсь не думать об этом, потому что у меня мурашки по телу от таких мыслей.

— Какаши не _ведет себя странно со мной_ , — пробормотал Ирука.

— Какаши-сэнсэй ведет себя _очень странно_ с вами, — возразил Наруто, но больше не уточнял. — И _как_ вам эта ванная не кажется странной? Она…

— Обычная, — ответил Ирука. — Это просто _обычная ванная_.

Наруто нахмурился.

— Там не хватает настоящего окна. На фотографиях ванная очень темная.

— А что, если люди будут заглядывать в окно? — резонно спросил Ирука. Ему очень нравилась его ванная с окном до тех пор пока он узнал, что Какаши постоянно без зазрения совести заглядывал в окно. — Что если кто-то увидит _Хинату_ через окно?

— На меня никто смотреть не будет, а если и будет, то мне плевать, — ответил Наруто, искренне не понимая вопроса. — А если кто-то будет подглядывать за Хинатой, думаю, она убьет его.

Ирука задумался над сказанным.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Давай еще что-то посмотрим.

В этом и был весь Наруто — у него была странная логика и сомнительные аргументы, но даже в его самых безумных аргументах всегда была доля правды, которую не хотелось слышать. Той ночью, после того Ирука стукнул Наруто и пригрозил, что ударит еще сильнее, если он наконец-то _не выберет_ что-то, Ирука лег в свою слишком пустую кровать, размышляя о том, что Какаши ведет себя _странно_ с ним.

***

К понедельнику все стало настолько странным, что это было почти невыносимо. В башне Хокаге воцарилась гнетущая атмосфера. Вся обычная прагматичность, пользующаяся дурной репутацией башни Хокаге исчезла вместе с прагматичностью Какаши.

Работники башни Хокаге подстраивались под каждого Хокаге. Когда был Третий Хокаге, никто никуда не торопился и все были очень приветливы, с Пятой все трещало из-за постоянной спешки, масла в огонь еще подливало медленное и неизбежное приближение войны. С Какаши в башню пришли абсолютно случайные приступы работоспособности, и работники невсерьез соревновались в создании ниндзюцу для упрощения своей работы. Если дело не касалось массовых убийств, измены или если ничего не угрожало Конохе, то Какаши было абсолютно все равно на традиции, он никогда их особо не любил. Если администрация Хокаге крепко держалась на традициях Конохи, то среди всех этих традиций Какаши был смелым архитектурным экспериментом небывалых масштабов.

И по большей части в башне Хокаге Какаши было _весело_ работать, забавно было наблюдать за тем, какие еще потрясающие и малопонятные идеи еще тут появятся.

Но сегодня никому не было весело.

Группу джоунинов уже вызвали в кабинет Какаши и их товарищи безжалостно бросили их там. Джоунины выходили через пару минут, кто-то даже через _час_ , так словно они пришли три круга ада с _Хатаке Какаши_. Копировальная комната, которая находилась прямо под кабинетом Хокаге, спустя час после обеда была взорвана с таким явным желанием убить, что Мицуки, управляющий офисом чуунинов, запретил туда входить до выяснения всех обстоятельств. И коробка с миссиями ранга S постоянно зловеще _дымилась_.

Ирука не показывал свою трусость, как любой истинный ниндзя Конохи, и мрачно игнорировал все происходящее, сидя за столом, где раздавали миссии. Если Какаши будет вести себя как ребенок, то Ирука будет обращаться с ним также как и с десятком пре-генинов, которые поступали в Академию каждый год — Ирука не будет обращать на Какаши никого внимания.

А потом к Ируке пришел мрачный Наруто.

— Что не так? — машинально спросил Ирука. — С Хинатой все в порядке?

— Сэнсэй, — грозно начал Наруто, — сколько еще вы и Какаши-сэнсэй будете этим заниматься?

Все беспокойство тут же исчезло, и Ирука нахмурился.

— _Я_ ничего не делаю.

— Вы _убиваете_ меня, — так раздражающе и знакомо заныл Наруто. Ирука сразу же вспомнил те времена, когда Наруто был намного ниже, но почти так же раздражал, когда ныл, что ему надо делать домашнюю работу.

Ирука приподнял бровь.

— Дай угадаю: настала твоя очередь идти к Какаши в кабинет, где он на всех кричит.

Наруто вздрогнул.

— Какаши-сэнсэй даже не кричит, он просто ради забавы нас мучает, — Наруто, прищурившись, посмотрел на Ируку — и возможно все потому что из-за _кого-то_ он теперь во всем _сомневается._

— Я не собираюсь потакать его перепадам настроения, мне плевать, даже если он Хокаге, — огрызнулся Ирука, с ненужной силой ставя штамп на отчете о миссии. — Он сам не свой с тех пор, как я ему рассказал про вашу с Хинатой свадьбу и каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь с ним поговорить он или грустит, или злится.

— Ну, _конечно же_ , Ирука-сэнсэй! — воскликнул Наруто. — Я бы так же себя вел, если бы Хината-чан мне тоже не ответила!

Ирука замер.

— Что?

— Типа, ну, если вы не хотите, вы хотя бы, знаете, могли об этом прямо сказать, — пожаловался Наруто. Он выглядел безумно расстроенным и от этого становилось еще грустнее. — Типа, окей, как бы там ни было, я бы и сам не хотел жениться на Какаши-сэнсее…

— _Что_ , — прохрипел Ирука.

— Но типа, хотя бы _скажите_ ему об этом, — умолял Наруто и, словно бы он секунду до этого не кричал так громко, что, наверное, даже _Гаара_ все слышал, наклонился вперед, чтобы прошептать: — Какаши-сэнсэй может быть очень ранимым, вы же знаете, что он читает все эти пошлые книжки ради сюжета, да?

Ирука бы ответил «я знаю», но он не мог потому что словно проглотил язык из-за всех тех вопросов, которые тут же возникли в голове: Какаши хотел _жениться на нем_? С каких пор? И _почему_? Какаши подумал, что Ирука _не хочет_ женится на нем? _Как так_? И что важнее всего: _почему об этом знал Наруто_?

Наруто, несмотря на то, что Ируку _парализовало_ , продолжил:

— Я просто хочу сказать, что как-то мы с Хинатой-чан поссорились из-за того будет ли рамен у нас на свадьбе…

— Никакого рамена на свадьбе, — едва слышно на автомате ответил Ирука.

— И следующие два часа были самыми худшими в моей жизни, — подвел очевидный итог Наруто. _Хуже всего_ было то, что Ирука был свидетем происходящего, и в какой-то степени верил Наруто. Да, родителей Наруто убили, он был изгоем в деревне большую часть детства, он и Саске взорвали руки друг другу, но _Наруто_ все равно верил, что ссора с Хинатой была худшим моментов в его жизни. — Так что как бы проявите немного сочувствия по отношению к Какаши-сэнсэю, окей?

Ирука буквально чувствовал как на него давили столпившиеся рядом джоунины, которые слышали весь разговор. Ирука подумывал о том, чтобы стать ниндзя-отступником, прожить остаток жизни в невероятной нищете где-нибудь в сельской местности в никому неизвестной деревне, где бы он пытался обучить каких-то немытых детей хирагане.

Ирука накрыл свое лицо ладоням и сквозь пальцы вымученно пробормотал:

— Наруто, сейчас я задам тебе несколько вопросов, и мне надо знать _слово в слово_ , что сказал Какаши-сэнсэй.

***

За все то время пока Ирука знал Какаши (сначала они просто были учителями одной и той же группы сорванцов, потом стали ближе), он никогда не был в поместье семьи Хатаке.

В самом начале, когда единственное, что их связывало было мятые отчеты о миссиях и Наруто, Какаши жил в общежитии для джоунинов, где судя по всему было только его порно и растение. Потом, во время войны, Какаши жил в импровизированной штаб-квартире, в бараках, где он мог урвать час, может два сна. И после того как Ирука, обезумевший от желания, в страхе, что Какаши умрет, в страхе, что Ирука просто его потеряет _здесь_ , поцеловал Какаши в ответ, тот стал жить где придется: в Башне, на поле боя, в постели Ируки, где Ирука мог молча простить ему все, и где на какое-то время они могли притвориться, что на плечи Какаши уже не взвалили тяжесть Шестого Хокаге. Уже в мирное время, буквально недавно работники Башни сказали, что это неприемлемо, что у Какаши нет дома и отремонтировали поместье Хатаке.

Ворота в квартал Хатаке не выглядели так зловеще, как ворота в квартал Учиха. Все трагедии в семье Какаши были не такими масштабными, и случились гораздо раньше, и недавно сделанный герб и обоженная древесина, которая была отличительной чертой всех домов в Конохе смотрелись надежно, а не устрашающе. Ирука провел пальцами по медному дверному молотку, который нагрелся на солнце, и вспомнил, что Наруто сказал: «Какаши-сэнсэй сказал, что раз вы все равно не хотите на нем жениться, то он усилит охранный механизм и полностью его изменит». В тот момент Ируке показалось, что с его серда сняли кожу живьем.

Но вот только Какаши был несерьезным человеком, а еще он _часто врал_ , потому что Ирука почувствовал как под его ладонью гудит барьер из печатей, и как подрагивает поворачивающийся в замке ключ — дом _узнал его_.

— Честное слово, — пробормотал Ирука, обращайся к самому себе, к красивым старым карнизам, красивым старым камням у дороги и к ухоженному зеленому саду, который показался за воротами, — ты мог просто _сказать_.

Однако в этом и был весь Какаши, да? У всего, что Какаши говорил всегда было двойное дно, как истинный ниндзя Конохи, он всегда все так скрывал, что даже его чувства к Ируке были окутаны тайной. Ирука не мог на него злиться за это, ни когда он шел через сад в тени огромного дерева гинкго, ни когда он снимал сандалии и заходил внутрь, ни когда он вспоминал, как в роще, где на них через листья падал зеленый свет, Какаши убеждал Ируку, что он важен для него.

Ирука увидел, как Какаши сидел на краю пруда с карпами кои. Какаши, опустив плечи, закатал штаны и окунул ноги в воду. В свете вечернего солнца, тени, падавшие на лицо Какаши переливались от голубого до ярко-розового. Какаши был словно не из этого мира, словно он сошел со страниц книг, которые Ирука зачитывал своим маленьким ученикам. Увидя Какаши, внутри Ируки что-то счастливо, с безумным желанием вздрогнуло и оживилось, из-за всего, что сейчас могло произойти.

Какаши, наверное, слышал шаги Ируки, наверное, почувствовал как вздрогнул барьер дома, так что просто бросил через плечо:

— Что ж… Думаю, Наруто проболтался.

— Конечно же Наруто проболтался, — ответил Ирука. — Наруто ужасный ниндзя по сотне причин.

Какаши едва заметно улыбнулся, но эта улыбка была искренней.

— И кто же в этом виноват, Ирука-сэнсей? Ты, потому что не смог его обучить в Академии, или я был плохим наставником?

Ирука робко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я думаю, что уже хватит вины.

— Ты всегда такой мудрый, сэнсей, — пробормотал Какаши.

Ирука видел это по плечам Какаши, из-за морщинок вокруг глаз Какаши, когда тот пытался улыбнуться — Какаши был подавлен, смертельно ранен и всеми силами пытался это скрыть. И поэтому Ируке было чуть проще набраться смелости, может, дерзости, чтобы сесть рядом с ним, и, смотря на кристальную поверхность пруда, _признаться_.

— Я был годами в тебя влюблен, — начал Ирука. Его голос казался едва слышным, и Ирука почувствовал, как воздух вокруг него гудит, словно падает атмосферное давление. — Я не помню, с чего все началось, но я помню, что, когда ты меня поцеловал в первый раз, я точно помню, что у меня в голове пронеслось «о, я и не знал, что все действительно может быть так».

Какаши был неподвижен, как камень на дне ручья, как затишье летом в два часа ночи, когда вся деревня замолкала и, наконец, засыпала. Ирука подумал, что никогда не решится сказать вслух то, что если бы Какаши ему не ответил, то Ирука бы умер на месте. Однако, когда Ирука начал говорить, его словно подхватил ураган из эмоций.

— Все это время я старался быть хорошим, — продолжил Ирука, откинувшись назад, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как на небе собираются облака. — Я всегда знал, что ты важен для всех, очень занят и я всегда думал, если я не буду просить о многом, если я не буду жадным, то все будет в порядке и я смогу провести с тобой немного времени.

— Это… — голос Какаши был хриплым, как помехи на радио, — _Ирука_.

— Я старался не думать много о том, что именно происходило между нами, и во что это превратилось бы в будущем, — продолжал Ирука. — Я просто сказал себе, что буду наслаждаться всем, что у меня есть сейчас, я запомню все, потому что тебе могло наскучить быть со мной, ты мог стать слишком занятым, или, — Ирука запнулся, — мы могли потерять тебя, потому что была война и каждая наша встреча могла стать последней.

Руку сэнсэя обожгло холодное пламя, когда Какаши накрыл ее своей.

— Я бы умер, спасая наших людей, — нерешительно отозвался Какаши, — но я всегда хотел жить с тобой.

Вот и все, понял Ирука, все кончено. Глаза Ируки пощипывали, и на пруд начал спокойно капать дождь. Начиналась поздняя летняя гроза, когда в последних лучах солнца на небе блекло зажигались звезды.

— Ты все еще хочешь? — спросил Ирука, не смотря на то, что горло ему сдавливала боль и в то же время надежда. — Знаю, я все сделал неправильно, знаю, что это очень эгоистично, но по отношению к тебе я хочу быть эгоистом — ты не против?

Над их головами яркая электрическая молния осветила небо, и воздух вокруг запах озоном, заряженные частицы дрожали, так же как и Ирука дрожал от предвкушения. Ирука не мог сказать он дрожал из-за грозы или из-за Какаши, но скорее всего это не имело никакого значения — Ирука и Какаши не обращали внимания на погоду.

Вместо того, чтобы сказать «да» или «долго же до тебя доходило» или даже «я тоже тебя люблю» Какаши, чьи глаза сверхъестественно блестели, обхватил ладонями лицо Ируки и на фоне оглушительного раската грома сказал:

— Никто кроме тебя не сможет позаботится обо мне, Ирука.

***

Когда Какаши позволил Ируке заботится о нем, тот сразу же взял все в свои руки. За неделю Ирука выбросил девяносто процентов гардероба Какаши («Это просто лохмотья. Ты Хокаге, Деревня Песка будет смеяться над нами», — объяснил Ирука), заказал мебель для всех еще пустующих комнат в поместье Хатаке («Люди подумают, что ты странный серийный убийца, и я не буду здесь жить, если тут не будет котацу, тут холодно и сыро») и три раза поссорился с секретарем Какаши, который планировал его день, не оставляя ни минуты свободного времени, и все три раза выиграл.

В итоге, у Какаши не было _много_ свободного времени, но после того как Ирука оставил Наруто на последней примерке его официальной хакама, у Какаши и Ируки появилась идеальная возможность зайти в ЗАГС.

— Пыльный штатский коридор, двадцать свободных минут между встречами — именно так каждый ниндзя представляет этот особенный день, — поддразнил Какаши, после того как они сказали сотруднице ЗАГСА, что да, конечно, у них есть свидетели, она разве не видит АНБУ стоящих прямо за ними? Змея и Черепаха, казалось, хотели убивать больше, чем обычно.

— Простите за него, — извинился перед АНБУ Ирука и повернулся к Какаши. — И что ты там сказал? Ты бы хотел чтобы твоя свадьба была всем этим цирком с церемониями трех колец? Я бы мог прямо сейчас послать за сэнсэем Гаем…

— О, посмотри, бумаги уже тут, — намеренно перебил Какаши.

После им прочитала напутствие сотрудница ЗАГСА старой закалки, потому что едва ли ее смогло выбить из колеи то, что в четверг в 15:15 она должна была расписать _Шестого Хокаге_. Работница ЗАГСА рассказала им все юридические аспекты документов, которые они подпишут, и что они смогут ознакомиться с ними в любое время в кабинете дальше по коридору, который работает с понедельника по среду с девяти утра и до четыре часов вечера. Змея и Черепаха должны были тоже подписаться — Змея попытался нарисовать змею, а Черепаха просто написал ЧЕРЕПАХА. Какаши сказал: «Как хокаге я объявляю это законным», а сотрудница ЗАГСА попросила протянуть их руки.

Ирука едва почувствовал укол острия ножа, но когда сотрудница ЗАГСА прижала его большой палец к свидетельству вместе с большим пальцем Какаши, Ирука почувствовал, как палец покалывает из-за активирования печати. Это было странное чувство, словно вверх по пальцу что-то поднималось, но в конечном счете на бумаге появились два пятнышка крови. Сотрудница выглядела очень довольной.

— Замечательно. Никаких наркотиков или гендзюцу, — объявила она, сматывая свиток. — Объявляю ваш союз юридически законным для того, чтобы вы платили налоги и вели совместную жизнь.

— Вы действительно верны Конохе, — торжественно сказал Какаши.

— Уходите из моего офиса, Хокаге-сама, — ответила сотрудница и, повернувшись к Ируке, добавила: — Удачи.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ирука и повел Какаши к выходу из здания, под огромное голубое небо, на котором после грозы не осталось ни облачка.


End file.
